Kill For You
by charmedrocks33
Summary: This is a story of a man named Toby who is in love with a woman named Spencer and how he is willing to do anything she asks to be able to claim her as his own. (Darker Spoby)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello readers. I was listening to some music this morning and after hearing this song, I thought of doing a quick one shot of a darker Spoby. Let me know what you think, if you guys liked it, I could do a few other chapters, or I can leave it as a one-shot, leaving it up to you guys! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the lyrics to the song, they belong to the band Garbage. Song is called #1 Crush.**

* * *

_I would die for you _  
_I would die for you_  
_I've been dying just to feel you by my side_  
_To know that you're mine_

_I will cry for you_  
_I will cry for you  
I__ will wash away your pain with all my tears_  
_And drown your fear_

_I will pray for you_  
_I will pray for you_  
_I will sell my soul for something pure and true_  
_Someone like you_

_See your face every place that I walk in_  
_Hear your voice every time I am talking_  
_You will believe in me_  
_And I will never be ignored_

* * *

Watching from the shadows, he saw her smile and laugh at something the man said into her ear. He watched as her hand rested on his chest as she kissed him without a care in the world. A low rumble of thunder sounded overhead and seemed to break apart the pair and they quickly said goodbye, her going inside the apartment building, him to his shiny BMW.

He waited until the black car disappeared around the corner before slowly walking across the blacktop to the other side of the street. Another rumble made its presence known, followed closely by the start of the rain. His eyes traveled up the rows of windows, stopping three floors up and he waited for the light to shine through the blinds.

When the light flicked on, he shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets and turned away from the building, walking down the dark street as the rain started to turn for the worse. He felt a buzzing in his pocket, a new text message from the only number that his contact list held.

He walked a few more blocks to his old truck and entered without turning on the engine. Instead, he pulled out his phone and let his eyes scan over the message for a few seconds before sliding it back into his jeans. He reached over to his glove box and pulled out a silenced pistol and a pair of black gloves, resting both items on the bench next to him.

No music played as he drove towards the highway, the only music he needed was the sound of the rain hitting his windshield and the wiper blades clearing his vision. His fingers tapping a beat all of their own while his foot pressed harder on the pedal, pushing the old truck to gain speed towards his destination.

He had driven this road many times and tonight would be the last time.

He stopped the old truck near a darkened section of the street that held no streetlights and killed the engine. Reaching to his side, he grabbed the gloves, slipping them on before grabbing the pistol. After quickly checking the magazine, he cocked the gun and flicked off the safety with ease.

He exited the truck and lifted up the back of his jacket to tuck the pistol behind him. Once secured he let his eyes scan the street for anything out of place and with a slight nod, he started his long walk in the rain.

Every step was bringing him closer to her; if he wanted her for himself then this was a small price to pay to claim her forever.

He made it to the house while sticking to the dark shadows that hid him from any attention he hadn't taken into account. Breaking into the house was easy; he waited for the loud thunder to sound to break the window.

Waiting for the next boom, he slipped into the house and quietly made his way to the stairs. He knew the house from pictures she took and sent to him, he even knew what side of the bed he would be sleeping on.

Walking down the long hallway, he reached to his back and pulled out the pistol, and dropped his hand back to his side. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and stood in front of the closed door, listening to the moans and cries coming from within.

Reaching his left hand out, his fingers gripped the doorknob, throwing it open while raising his right hand that held the silenced pistol.

The next 10 seconds happened in a blur, and his vision calmed just as the room turned quiet. He took a moment to let out the breath he was holding while the sudden weight of the pistol caused him to lower his hand down to his side.

Walking closer to the bodies, he carefully checked to make sure they were indeed gone and then moved back to the middle of the room. Finding the man's pants, he removed the wallet and pulled out the two credit cards and small amount of cash, placing those into his own pocket. Letting the wallet fall to the floor, he made his way to the dresser and started to build his stage.

After ransacking the house to seem like a burglary, he slipped back out into the heavy rain with a small bag full of random items. Taking the same path in the shadows, he was back at his truck in a matter of minutes.

Tossing the bag next to him, he removed the pistol from behind him, took out the clip and reinstated the safety before placing the gun back in his glove box. He took the credit cards and cash out of his front pocket and threw those into the bag as well.

Another clash of thunder sounded overhead as the old truck roared to life and seconds later, leaving the area towards the highway. He felt the corner of his lip turn up as he thought about how pleased she would be after finding out the news of their deaths.

He drove for an additional hour, slowing down the old truck when he came upon an empty bridge that stood above a deep fast flowing river. Leaving the engine running, he grabbed the bag that sat next to him and exited the truck. Moving to the bed, he pulled out the brick and rope that was waiting for him and walked towards the railing.

He laughed softly as he wondered what his troop leader from his boy scout days would say if he could see him now, using the knot tying technique to fasten the brick to the bag with the rope. Glancing once more over his shoulder and making sure everything was still quiet, he tossed the bag over the rail and watched it fall quickly into the water with a splash.

He waited to see if his knot held, and when the bag didn't resurface, he walked back to his truck, his eyes still searching all around him and drove away.

After taking off the gloves, he reached into his pocket while keeping one hand on the wheel and hit the speed dial button for the only contact on the phone.

One ring.

Two rings.

The sound of the call being picked up clicked in his ear, her breathing was steady on the other end, but she remained silent.

"It's done." He voiced heavy into the phone and a second later, the line went dead. A satisfied grin appeared on his face as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

She was his now and all it took was murder.

* * *

_I will burn for you_  
_Feel pain for you_  
_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart_  
_And tear it apart_

_I will lie for you_  
_Beg and steal for you_  
_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see_  
_You're just like me_

_Violate all The love that I'm missing_  
_Throw away all the pain that I'm living_  
_You will believe in me_  
_And I can never be ignored_

_I would die for you_  
_I would kill for you_  
_I will steal for you_  
_I'd do time for you_  
_I would wait for you_  
_I'd make room for you_  
_I'd sail ships for you_  
_To be close to you_  
_To be a part of you_  
_'Cause I believe in you_  
_I believe in you_  
_I would die for you._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So this got mixed reviews, but I think i'm just going to keep going with it as my own personal free time story. I'll update when I can for those who are reading it (which means my chapters will be short), due to being my main focus is my other two stories. If you are reading and are enjoying it, let me know, otherwise no hard feelings if you hate it, I'm not writing this one in hopes of getting reviews or follows. I'm writing it because I'm curious to see where I can go with a darker style of writing.

Thank you to the 6 people who reviewed, your feedback was very welcomed and helped me make up my mind. :)

Spelling and grammer mistakes are my own, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The phone had been destroyed, his black jacket replaced with a dark blue one that brought out the intensity in his eyes. His jaw was tight as he eyes focused on the beer sitting in front of him, but his ears were listening to the TV that was sitting a few feet away from him.

Picking up his glass, he raised it to his lips and took a big gulp. After killing the doctor and his whore, he had gone back to shitty apartment on the other side of town and passed out for close to 10 hours. When he woke up, the murders were all over the news and the cops had no suspects or witnesses to use to help solve the case.

"_The Rosewood Police department is calling this double homicide a tragedy of a home burglary gone wrong. If anyone has any information that could led to an arrest, they are urging you to call in at.." _

He let a small smirk pull at the corner of his mouth as he lowered his head a bit more to tune out the rest of the broadcast but when they mentioned her name, his head snapped up and he gripped his glass tighter.

"_Our field reporter caught up with Miss Hastings earlier this morning just a few hours after the reports of the murders came in. As of right now, this is the only interview that Miss Hastings has given and we do not know when she will speak again due to her lawyer refusing any press comments for the time being."_

The screen cut to the pre-recorded interview that took place outside a big red building that Toby instantly knew was her office building.

"_Miss Hastings, I know this is the last thing you want to talk about, but how are you feeling in the wake of this tragedy?" _A young female reported asked with her voice full of sorrow.

He watched the tears that slipped down her face, her mouth turned down into a frown with her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail, as if she could not have been bother to look decent on national TV. _Nice acting He_ thought to himself as he waited to hear what she would say.

"_How am I feeling?" _She managed to choke out as she brought a hand up to her mouth to cover a sob. "_I'm heartbroken at the loss of two innocent people and I promise that the person responsible for these deaths will be brought to justice."_

The reporter nodded and pulled the microphone back to her lips. "_One more question Miss Hastings," _The young woman almost looked nervous to ask. "_Did you have any knowledge that your fiancée, Wren Kingston, was having an affair before his death?"_

A flash of surprise appeared in her eyes as the word affair reached her ears. Her lips pressed into a hard line as more tears slipped down her face and instead of answering, she turned her back to the reporter to hide another sob. Her lawyer stepped forward and used his body to block the camera from videoing her any longer as he spoke.

"_Okay, that's enough questions for Miss Hastings at this time. Thank you for your concern on the matter." _He said and with a quick turn, guided her back into the building of her office.

The news program ended a few minutes later and he sat listening as the bartender changed the station to find a sports game. "I can't believe that idiot doctor had the balls to cheat on that hot lawyer." A man a few stools down from his was speaking to his friend.

"Well he doesn't have any balls anymore." The friend laughed as the two of them shared a high five. "How many chumps you think are going to be lining up to date her now that she is single?"

"Probably the whole town and then some," He laughed again.

"Too bad nobody in here is worth her time," One of the guys said looking around the bar. "She wouldn't even bat an eye lash at us."

_Speak for yourself you drunken fool._ He thought as he finished off his beer and threw down a few dollars as a tip. "See you tomorrow." He nodded to the bartender and left.

Walking back to his truck he noticed a folded piece of paper stuck to his windshield wiper. With a quick look around the street, he carefully removed the paper and entered his truck.

_Our spot, 6:00pm. _

He recognized her handwriting and a grin played across his lips as he started up the old truck. Checking his watch, he realized he still had two hours before he would have to meet her, so he drove back to his apartment building.

Less than 10 minutes later the old truck was parked and he was making his way into the building with the same grin on his face. He greeted a few of his neighbors as he opened the door to the stairs and took them two at a time to reach the 4th floor.

His hand was already fishing out his keys as he walked to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of his brown colored door. His eyes lingered over the broken number that was only hanging on by one nail, 4G, as he inserted his key and twisted the handle. _Of course the landlord hasn't come by to fix it yet. Guess I will just do it myself._ He thought with a sigh.

Entering the apartment, he tossed his keys into the dish and let the door slam behind him as he moved further into his place. He walked by his answering machine and a small frown appeared on his face when he saw that he had no messages waiting for him.

It wasn't that he expected messages to be on his machine, the only family he had left was his father and his stepsister, and neither of them were speaking to him at the moment. They had a fallen out a few years ago when Jenna's mother passed away and he refused to go the funeral. When they asked why, he explained that his real mother was already dead and thus her passing held no meaning for him.

He knew he was wrong for saying what he did because his stepmother was the nicest person in the world to him. She had taken him under her wing as her own son and Toby was grateful but in the end, he was bitter at himself for allowing her to take his real mothers place in his heart.

With a shake of his head, he took off his jacket and hung it over the back of his couch while continuing towards his bathroom.

He stripped off his t-shirt and let it fall to the floor as he used his feet to kick off his sneakers before using his hands to remove his socks. Just as he started unbutton his jeans, there was a knock at his door, causing his movements to freeze.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He muttered the question to himself.

Turning around he walked out of the bathroom clad only in his jeans, his bare feet sounding along the hardwood floor as he made his way to his front door.

Without checking the peephole, he threw open the door ready to yell at whoever was on the other side but stopped himself when his eyes landed on the famous lawyer. "Spencer," He hushed her name in shock while his ocean blue eyes darkened with anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"What the hell are you doing here?" His voice almost had a growl to it as he stuck his head out the doorway to see if anyone was in the hallway watching her at his door, and before she could answer his question, his hand was gripping her arm and pulling her into the apartment, slamming the door once she was inside.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" He hissed as he pushed her roughly against the closed door, his hand still tightly around her forearm. "You shouldn't be here, if someone saw you, we both could go to jail."

His stomach tightened as she let out a laugh while letting her free hand rest on his exposed chest. "No one is going to jail so just relax."

"What are you doing here?" He questioned again as he let go of her arm and took a step away, putting a small amount of space between them. As happy as he was to see her, he knew it was dangerous for them to meet in such public places like homes and work offices. "I thought we were meeting at 6:00."

He stood his ground when she took a step towards him, a smirk playing on her cherry lips. "Change of plans." She said letting her fingers trace his abs. "Were you about to take a shower?" Her raspy voice coming out low and seductive.

He couldn't answer; it was as if his voice had disappeared when she started to touch his body. He watched her fingers leave a fire on his skin as they moved down, stopping at the top of his jeans, her fingertips teasing him as she dipped them under his boxers by only a few inches. Looking back up to her, he saw the lust in her brown eyes as she bit her lower lip in a flirty way.

Without saying a word, he moved his hands up to her blazer and his heart raced faster when she allowed him to remove it. He took a step into her causing her to press against the door once more, as he leaned his head down, pressing his lips to the soft skin under her ear. "You really shouldn't be here." He whispered while moving one hand down from her shoulder to her hip and started to pull out her tucked in blouse.

Spencer let out small laugh and placed both of her hands on his chest, pushing him away as she slipped from the door. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she raised her hands to the top of her blouse and slowly started to unbutton it while taking small steps backwards towards the bathroom. "Yet here I am." She said undoing the last button and pulled the top off her body, letting the material hang by her fingers as she smirked at his frozen form.

"So you have a decision to make," She teased as the shirt dropped to the ground and she raised one hand to her hair, removing the tie and letting her brown locks fall down around her face. "Either tell me to leave again, or come over here," She started as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, holding the front of it with her other hand. "And have the best shower of your life."

Before the bra could hit the floor, he was already standing in front of her, his lips attacking her own in a heated battle. His hands began roaming her half-naked body until they cupped her ass, lifting her up to his waist. He smirked into their kiss at hearing her moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs tight around his mid-section as he walked blindly to his bathroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.

* * *

A few hours later, the pair collapsed on his bed, breathing heavy as he grabbed the sheet from the floor to cover their naked bodies. He rested a hand behind his head while his other wrapped loosely around her body.

"You were right." His deep voice broke the silence with a grin. "That was the best shower of my life."

He felt her laugh against his chest as she draped one of her legs in between his and pulled herself closer to his warm body. "I'm always right." She teased leaning up on her elbow and placed a kiss on his lips. A few minutes later, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I can't stay much longer."

He removed his hand from behind his head and reached out to caress her cheek. "I know." He said regrettably.

She sadly smiled and kissed him again before pulling away and moving off the bed. He sat up and watched her get dressed without another word. He knew the routine, they would spend hours together making love and as soon as they were done, she was gone, back to her other life. Leaving him alone, wondering and waiting for when he would get the chance to be with her again.

When she left the room, he heard her ruffling in her bag and he let out a sigh when he saw her return with an envelope. "What's that?" His voice was cold as he crossed his arms across his bare chest.

She stopped at the foot of his bed and tossed it on the spot she was laying on only moments ago. "I have to leave town at the end of the week, business meetings in New York." She said as she pulled her blazer back over her blouse. "I need this taken care of before I get back."

His eyes never strayed from hers. "You said last night was the last one." He knew it was hopeless to fight her, she was a Hastings and a Hastings always get what they want.

"Like I said before, change of plans." She repeated with a tight smile. "You'll have two weeks and I suggest you get it done earlier rather than later."

"Don't you think it's going to look a bit suspicious that you go out of town and suddenly there is another death in this town connected to you?" He asked getting out of the bed and walked over to stand next to her as he held the sheet wrapped around his torso with one hand.

Her smile made shivers run down his spine. "The only death that is connected to me happened last night; the other ones were deaths at the hands of disgruntled ex-cons, holding no connection to me what so ever."

_If the cops only knew the truth,_ He thought as he turned his attention to the tan envelope resting on his messy bed. _That I had been the one who killed those people and covered it up to look like revenge. If they only knew about all the things I have done for her, Spencer Hastings, the love of my life._

She raised her hand up to his cheek, breaking his thoughts as she looked into his eyes. "I know you won't let me down."

He stared back into her eyes and saw the trust and love lingering within them, he saw her sport a big smile when he nodded in agreement and he felt her soft lips kiss him goodbye as her words echoed in his mind.

_"I love you Toby Cavanaugh. This will all be over soon and when it is, we can finally be together."_ She had whispered before kissing him.

When he opened his eyes, she had already made her way to the door and with a finale glance over her shoulder; she left his apartment slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It was raining when he pulled his truck off to the side of the road a week later. He switched off the lights and killed the engine as he leaned back in his seat. With a quick check of his watch, he pulled out the envelope and looked at the name that was scribbled across the white piece of paper.

"_You'll have two weeks and I suggest you get it done earlier rather than later."_ Her words echoed in his mind. Usually he wanted more time before a job but he knew this one was important to her and he needed to make sure it was completed before she arrived back in Rosewood.

Stuffing the paper away, he reached back into his jacket and pulled out a small notebook. Flipping to the middle of the pad, he let his eyes scan over his notes that he had been writing down for the last week.

He knew that if he wanted this kill to go without a hitch, he would need to know every detail.

He had been stalking his target day and night; making sure to have his routine down to a science. "Guess it really does pay to be the boss of your own company." He muttered with a soft laugh.

Owning his own construction company gave him the perfect excuse to be away all day without his employees even questioning his absence.

Checking his watch once more, he slipped the pad back into his jacket and exited the car into the pouring rain. It was an odd coincidence that every time he was out to finish a job it would rain, but he was finding himself growing to love it.

The rain was his greatest ally because he knew that the chance of his being seen were now slimmer due to the fact that most people stayed indoors during the heavy storm. With the loud clashes of thunder, breaking into the houses seemed like child's play, he just had to make sure to time the entry correctly and no one inside would suspect a thing.

The hardest part of his job was to remain unnoticed once in the house, most of his kills happened in their bedrooms, but some, like tonight, would be happening elsewhere.

This kill would be different, this kill would be the one to send a message to the others, make them fear for their lives and that of their loved ones.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver key, inserted it into the lock and twisted. With a smug grin, he turned the handle and slowly opened the door. Before stepping inside, he waited and listened for his target, hearing the voice coming from a few rooms away, he removed the key, replaced it back into his pocket and entered the home.

Reaching to his forehead he pulled down the black mask, leaving only his ocean blue eyes free for his target to see. As he took slow steps towards the voice, his right hand pulled out his silenced pistol from his back and his thumb flicked off the safety.

With a quick cocking of the gun, he made his way out of the darkness of the hallway and into the brightly lit living room.

His target was sitting on the couch, back to him, holding up an article in one hand, the other pressing a cell phone to their ear.

He waited, gun held at his side, his breathing even and calm, his back straight and steady as he watched his target toss the article he was holding onto the table and pick up another one. A few more minutes of chitchat and the call ended, the cell phone tossed on the table and bumped ever so slightly against a bottle of beer.

His target stood up, stretched his arms high above his head and turned around, his dark brown eyes meeting blue; his legs froze in mid-step and he slowly let his arms fall back to his side.

Without saying a word, he raised the gun and took a step forward, his target took one back, but his legs hit the coffee table that was directly behind him. "What do you want?" His target voiced out.

"Sit."

His target sat down immediately, his eyes never breaking from the end of the gun.

"What do you want?" The man asked again. "If you need money, there is a safe in my office."

Without saying a word, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the envelope that Spencer had given him and tossed it onto the table. "Open it." He growled as he moved around the table, pointing the gun right at his target's temple.

The man remained frozen in his seat, his brown eyes challenging the blue ones. "No." Before the man could even blink, he was on the ground, holding the side of his head in pain.

"I said fucking open it."

"Okay-okay, I'll open it." The man's voice now had a hint of fear breaking through as he pulled his hand away and noticed a small amount of blood on his fingertips. With another glance at the man in black, he sat back up on the couch and grabbed the envelope.

He watched the blood tickling slowly down the man's face, a drop landed on the perfect white rug, and then another. He wanted to smile at the sight but held back as his eyes snapped upwards to the man sitting before him when he spoke.

"What kind of game are you playing?" The man's voice rang out as the piece of paper that held his name and the two photos tucked inside, crumpled in his hand. "I will not be blackmailed by you or anyone else!" The crumpled paper and photos were flung across the room. "I am a fucking judge god damn it! You think you can come in here and try to pull a fast one on me? You have another thing coming you fucking piece of shit!" The man shouted and when he went to stand up, he received another blow to the face, but this time, the cold metal of the gun stayed pressed against his temple, the pointer finger of the mask man moved from the side of the barrel to rest against the trigger.

"I'm not here to blackmail you, your honor." He said with a deep voice, his blue eyes lighting up in delight as he saw clarity flash in the man's eyes. "I'm here to kill you."

"Why?" The man whispered out.

A smile broke on his face, he knew the man couldn't see it, but it was there, big and bright. The famous last word that so many victims question before they die, of course they never received their answer and this time would be no different.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Another shot Ty." He demanded as he slammed down his last few dollars from his pocket.

"I think you've had enough Tobes." The bartender, Ty, said as removed the 7 empty shot glasses that sat in front of his customer.

"Did I ask for your opinion or a shot?" He growled as he slid his money closer to the man on the other side of the bar.

With a shake of his head, Ty took the money and grabbed a bottle from under the table to refill his shot glass. "What the heck happened that has you so hell bent on killing your liver tonight?"

Taking the shot into his dirty hand, he quickly threw back the heavy drink and swallowed hard. The liquor burned as it traveled down his throat but it was well deserved after everything he had done.

Refusing to answer the question, he stood up on shaky legs and grabbed his leather jacket off the stool that was next to him. "Same time tomorrow Ty." He said while putting on his jacket and felt around for his keys.

"Let me call you a cab, there is no way I'm letting you drive tonight. You just drowned 8 shots all within the last hour." Ty said moving out from behind the bar to block him from leaving. "Just give me the keys and I'll have a cab here in less than 10 minutes." Ty's hand was out-stretched and his eyes pleading.

He brushed the hand away with a sneer. "I don't need a fucking cab to take me home. Just get the hell out of my way." He took a step forward but Ty held his ground. He gritted his teeth and glared at the man in front of him. "Move."

"Keys and I'll be out of your way." Ty said holding out his hand again.

Knowing that he was in no state of winning a fight, he threw the keys at Ty and shoved passed him cursing under his breath. "Fucking asshole."

Walking down the street, he let his mind wonder back to his last kill. He thought of the man that was now dead in the cold ground, he thought of the blood that trailed down from the tan leather couch to the perfect white carpet. He remembered the look in his targets eyes, the fear; he remembered the sound of his voice as he begged for his life moments before the trigger pulled.

The news went into a panic when they caught wind that a judge had been murdered, and the police had their own hands full with the public after announcing they had little evidence to go on to find the killer. From the way he left the house, the police began to focus on different drug gangs and explained to the public that it looked as if it was a drug deal gone horribly wrong that lead to his death.

Just as she planned, the blame sent elsewhere and another scumbag was out of her way to the top. He lost count of the number of times she asked him to break the law for her because each time he did it; he was one-step closer to claiming her as his own.

"And now I truly have her." He whispered to himself as he shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets.

He found himself walking down a familiar street and quicken his pace as he approached her apartment building. It had been far too long since he had seen her face, heard her voice, kissed her lips, and touched her body. A smirk formed on his face as his mind flashed to their last encounter together at his apartment.

He rounded the last corner and suddenly froze in his step at the sight before him. The smirk on his face gone, replaced by a scowl. His hands each closed into tight fists inside his pockets and he took a step backwards out of the light from the lamp above him.

He squinted his eyes and watched from the shadows once again.

His blood began to boil as he heard her laugh and rest her hand on the man's arm, letting it linger longer than it should have. His jaw clenched when the man leaned down and whispered in her ear, causing another small laugh to leave her lips.

He waited while they continued to chat and every minute that passed, he found his heart pumping faster, his muscle contracting as he did everything he could to hold himself back.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pair was giving their farewells, a long hug and to add fuel to his fire, a kiss.

The man looked disappointed that she turned her head slightly at the last minute, causing his kiss to meet her cheek instead of her lips.

The disappointment in the man's eyes made a small grin pull on the corner of his mouth and he watched as Spencer made her way inside without so much as a glance back at him.

He moved back into the light, started to the entrance while gripping the inside of his jacket with each step towards the man who touched _his_ girl. The man had already turned away from the building when he reached the steps and with a quick glance over his shoulder, he watched the man enter a silver Mustang, speeding away seconds later.

He made his way into the building and went right to the stairs, taking each step two at a time. Soon he was on the third floor pushing open the door to enter the long hallway. His jealously was still at a high when he stopped in front of her door and knocked with a heavy hand.

He counted in his head and every second that passed, he found himself growing with annoyance. He was sure it was because of the alcohol still in his system and when she finally opened the door, he was completely frozen at the sight of her again, almost forgetting why he was standing at her door in the first place.

"Toby." She breathe out in surprise as she opened the door wider for him to enter.

"You know you have a lot of nerve." He said as he strode past her into the small hallway and stopped when he was in her living room.

"Excuse me?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her robed chest. Her tone was one that said she was not in the mood to guess.

"You heard me," He spat out as he tugged out of his jacket, tossing it on the couch next to her.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at the jacket before looking back at him. "Yes I did, but you're going to have to elaborate if you want me to have any idea as to what you are talking about."

"Who was that guys downstairs?"

Amusement flashed in her eyes and a grin appeared. "So that's what this is all about," She let out a small laugh as she moved closer, letting her fingers trail his chest when she stopped in front of him. "You are jealous."

He felt his heart start to race at her touch; he looked right into her eyes and saw them begin to dance with lust. Not wanting her to have the upper hand on him, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her hand from roaming his body. "Who was he Spencer?" He asked again with a deeper tone of voice.

"Tell me you're jealous and I'll tell you who he was."

Another game, she loved playing games with him. On any other night, he would have given in to her teasing, but tonight there would be no game, he had one too many drinks to play into her.

"How about you just tell me his name right now before I do something we both will regret." He gripped her wrist tighter, his eyes daring her to test him. He knew he was hurting her by the way her eyes shifted to his fingers digging into her skin, but being the strong Hastings woman that she was, she didn't say a word about it.

"My new intern I hired while I was in New York."

He let his grip loosen only a bit. "Why did he kiss you?" He raised his free hand to her cheek, his thumb running across the place the man had kissed.

"He was confused." She said as she moved her head away from his touch and took a step away from him. "Let go of my wrist."

_Confused?_ His mind questioned and when she stepped back, his anger rose again. "Did you sleep with him?" His grip on her wrist remained and when she didn't answer, he dropped her arm with a growl. "You fucking slept with him."

"So what if I did!" She shouted at him and squared her shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. "You don't own me Toby; I can be with whoever I choose, whether that ends up being you or some random guy off the street, I get to choose, not you."

A snap went off in his head at her words, _I do own her, and she is mine and no one else will have her, not after everything I have done for her._ Before he could stop himself, he had both his hands on either side of her face, his lips roughly kissing her as his body pushed against her.

"Your mine Spencer Hastings," He pulled back to look at her swollen lips and closed eyes. He licked his own lips as one of his hands moved down her front and slowly untied the knot on her robe. His eyes trailing down her body as the robe fell open, she was only dressed in her bra and panties and he felt himself starting to lose control when she let out a moan at his touch on her exposed skin.

He looked back at her face and smirked seeing her eyes still closed. He lowered his head to her ear and moved her wavy brown hair away from her shoulder, letting his fingers circle her bare shoulder. "And I promise you, I _will_ kill anyone who dares to touch you while I have you." He kissed her neck once before looked back at her face, this time her eyes were open.

Lust, love, need, all and more were in her eyes when he looked at her and one of her hands gripped the front of his shirt tightly as she slightly nodded to his words.

"Mine." He voiced again in a lower voice before crushing his lips to hers.


End file.
